Between Coincidence, Fate and Effort
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Pertemuan pertama, kebetulan. Yang ke-2, takdir. Selanjutnya? "Anggap aja kita ini memang jodoh."


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU

**.**

**.**

**-Between Coincidence, Fate and Effort-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang bilang, jodoh itu takdir. Takdir yang memulai, takdir yang memutuskan, takdir yang mengakhiri.

Hinata nggak terlalu percaya sama yang namanya kebetulan ataupun takdir. Bagi dia, hal yang berjalan di sekitarnya merupakan sesuatu yang wajar. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan takdir ataupun kebetulan.

Termasuk ketika ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki saat dia sedang berjalan sendirian. Mulanya dia berpikir laki-laki ini hanya akan ditemuinya sekali seumur hidup, dan akan terlupakan keesokan harinya.

Lama-kelamaan, kepercayaan itu mulai berubah ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan cowo itu di hari penerimaan siswa baru untuk murid SMA. Kebetulan mereka sekelas, dan kebetulan saja mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Hubungan mereka pun berjalan dengan cukup baik. Kiba ternyata mudah untuk diajak ngobrol. Meskipun dia tipe anak yang mudah bergaul, ternyata ia juga bisa nyambung kalo ngobrol sama Hinata yang dicap kutu buku. Setiap kali Hinata menanyakannya sesuatu, pasti Kiba bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Disitulah Hinata mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada cowo ini.

Kiba berpengetahuan luas, dan hal itu sangat cocok untuk Hinata yang sangat ingin tahu.

Tidak hanya itu. Kiba juga sangat sering membantu Hinata. Entah kenapa setiap kali Hinata sedang mengalami kesulitan, Kiba selalu ada di sampingnya. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan kebetulan. Tapi ketika frekuensinya menjadi semakin sering, Hinata mulai berpikir apakah ini takdir? Tidak mungkin Kiba membuntutinya terus 'kan?

Kiba juga sering muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Saat ia murung, Kiba akan muncul dengan mengagetkannya dan mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu yang menarik agar ia tidak larut dalam masalahnya. Saat ia senang, Kiba akan datang untuk ikut bergembira bersamanya. Contohnya saat puisi yang dibuat Hinata dengan iseng dimasukkan Kiba ke sebuah perlombaan dan kebetulan saja menang. Kiba memberi sebuah pelukan selamat yang sangat erat untuknya. Kalau diingat-ingat, Hinata merasa sesak karena pelukannya, tapi ia senang saat berada dalam lingkupan tangan Kiba, sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk memarahi Kiba karena seenaknya mengirimkan hasil karyanya.

Atau saat ia sedang bosan. Ketika liburan musim panas harus dihabiskan begitu saja di rumah, siapa yang tidak akan merasa bosan? Tapi Kiba menghilangkan kebosanannya dengan mengajaknya keliling menggunakan sepeda. Setiap hari di musim panas, Kiba akan datang ke rumahnya dengan berbagai kejutan yang menanti.

Tak bisa disangkal kalau Hinata menyukai Kiba. Ia menyukai Kiba sebagai teman maupun sebagai lawan jenis. Dan ia bersyukur dengan kebetulan-kebetulan yang telah mempertemukan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba juga bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada takdir. Ia selalu mempercayai hasil usaha dan kerja keras. Saat ia tak sengaja menabrak Hinata dulu, hal itu sudah diperhitungkannya. Kapan dan jam berapa Hinata melewati jalan itu, termasuk baju apa yang akan ia pakai agar terlihat berkesan untuk Hinata.

Begitu juga untuk pertemuan mereka berikutnya. Kiba meminta kenalannya yang satu sekolah dengan Hinata untuk mencari tahu data Hinata, termasuk untuk sekolah yang dipilihnya membina ilmu lebih lanjut. Ia pun segera mendaftarkan diri di SMA yang sama.

Beberapa hari sebelum penerimaan siswa baru, Kiba menjadi rajin datang ke kuil untuk berdoa dan memberikan sumbangan yang banyak. Kira-kira lebih dari setengah uang sakunya. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan terutama ketika kamu dikatakan sebagai raja pelit oleh teman-temanmu. Dan ia tetap shock sambil berteriak bahagia ketika doanya terkabul.

Begitu juga dengan undian untuk menarik tempat duduk. Awalnya, ia mendapat tempat yang strategis untuk bengong-bengong selama pelajaran kalau-kalau gurunya ngebosenin, atau lebih cepat sampai ke tempat duduk andaikan dia telat, di pojok dekat pintu keluar. Tapi ia sengaja menukar tempat yang bagaikan oasis itu agar bisa sebelahan dengan Hinata. Belakangan dia baru tahu tempat duduknya Hinata ditukar oleh temannya yang tidak ingin duduk di depan. Alhasil, dia harus menukar tempat duduknya lagi. Dari yang paling strategis, sampai ke depan guru.

Masalah obrolan juga perlu kerja keras. Agar bisa nyambung dengan cewe Hyuuga ini, ia sudah membekali diri (memaksa diri) dengan membaca beberapa buku orang-orang dalam sejarah dunia maupun tentang puisi-puisi kuno Jepang yang tidak dimengerti artinya dan bikin ngantuk. Juga termasuk dengan buku-buku ilmu perbintangan, flora dan fauna, ataupun koran pagi mengenai keadaan ekonomi Jepang akhir-akhir ini. Membaca begitu banyak jenis buku seperti ini tentunya sangat sulit bagi Kiba yang setiap harinya hanya membaca komik Shounen tentang olahraga, game, maupun humor.

Tapi itu semua terbayar hanya dengan melihat mata Hinata yang berbinar-binar ketika mereka saling menceritakan apa yang mereka dapat dari yang mereka baca dan dengar.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sebagian besar hari Kiba hanya dihabiskan untuk melihat Hinata. Bagaimana gadis itu menulis, bagaimana gadis itu kebingungan, bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum... semua terekam di kepala dengan jelas.

Ia bisa dengan singkat, tahu kalau Hinata sedang sedih, tahu kalau Hinata sedang marah, tahu bagaimana perasaan hati Hinata yang selalu tersembunyi itu. Sedikit saja perubahan dari senyumnya, Kiba bisa segera menebak perasaan Hinata. Meski sebagian besar hanyalah faktor keberuntungan.

Dan ia selalu mencoba agar gadis itu selalu tersenyum. Mulai dari menceritakannya hal-hal yang menarik sampai mengajaknya untuk berbuat jahil pada wali kelas mereka. Kalau perlu, ia bisa bertingkah konyol agar Hinata bisa teralihkan pikirannya dari masalahnya. Karena ia senang melihat gadis itu tertawa.

Hinata tak akan pernah tahu kenapa ia mengirimkan puisi yang dibuat Hinata secara diam-diam. Ia mengerti obsesi kecil Hinata dalam bidang menulis, terutama pada sajak-sajak kuno Jepang yang menurutnya pribadi sangat bertele-tele. Ia hanya mencoba mengirimkannya, bahkan ia pun tidak menyangka puisi itu bisa mendapat juara pertama.

Wajah Hinata yang berseri-seri dan memerah saat mendengar itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Kiba bahkan tak sadar kalau ia telah memeluk Hinata sampai tangan kecil Hinata juga balas memeluknya. Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana detak jantung Kiba berdebar cepat dan bagaimana merahnya wajah itu saat Kiba merasakan tubuh hangat Hinata bersentuhan penuh dengan miliknya.

Di liburan musim panas yang panjang, ia selalu mencari-cari alasan agar bisa bertemu Hinata. Tidak ada yang menemani bermain, PR musim panas yang banyak, semua dijadikan alasan. Liburan musim panas kali itu sangat berarti karena banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua. Berdua saja.

Tapi yang paling berkesan tentu saja saat festival. Bukan karena pesta kembang api indah yang selalu ditunggu banyak orang. Lebih dari itu. Sepanjang festival itu, Kiba bisa mengenggam tangan Hinata semalam penuh, meski hal itu membuat suasana di antara keduanya agak canggung.

Kiba merasa seluruh keberanian dan keberuntungan dalam hidupnya dihabiskan di Tokyo Tower saat Hinata mendekap erat dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Malam bersalju itu merupakan malam hari jadian mereka yang diawali Hinata dengan air mata bahagia dan Kiba yang berdiri mematung, shock.

Yah, pada akhirnya, semua hal pasti membutuhkan perjuangan yang besar. Tidak ada yang namanya 'menyerahkan segalanya pada takdir'. Mau jadi apa anak bangsa kalau semuanya terserah takdir?

Bagi Kiba, satu-satunya kejadian kebetulan dalam hidupnya yang ingin ia sebut sebagai 'takdir' adalah ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Hinata di sebuah taman. Kala itu si gadis bermata pucat tengah memanjat pohon dengan susah payah. Karena tertarik, Kiba berhenti berjalan dan hanya melihatnya dari jauh, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Rerimbunan daun menutupi tubuh gadis berambut panjang yang sudah naik ke atas, menghalangi pemandangan Kiba untuk melihat lebih jelas. Yang terakhir dia tahu, tiba-tiba gadis itu jatuh dengan suara keras, tubuh menyentuh tanah. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

Yang membuat Kiba merona adalah wajah gadis itu yang tersenyum kepada seorang anak yang sejak tadi menunggunya dibawah pohon. Gadis yang tak ia ketahui identitasnya itu memberikan sebuah balon merah yang didapatkannya dari atas pohon kepada anak yang tersenyum bersamanya.

Saat itulah Kiba merasa bahwa itu adalah kebetulan yang didasari takdir.

Jadi, nggak ada yang namanya takdir atau kebetulan kalau nggak dibarengi sama usaha dan kerja keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.:29 September 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya saya bisa bikin KibaHina lagi, hiks *tangis haru*

Aah, kalau baca ulang cerita ini, saya jadi mikir, Hinata enak banget ya… Saya juga mau punya cowok kayak gitu... *menerawang*


End file.
